


love is a funny thing, indeed.

by Daftpup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daftpup/pseuds/Daftpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, a British lad at the ripe age of 25, has come to believe that love is a funny thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a funny thing, indeed.

Gavin Free, a British lad at the ripe age of 25, has come to believe that love is a funny thing. 

He expected love to hit him abruptly, without warning. He expected it to take his breath away in a rush, almost like a startled, beautiful dove taking flight at the sound of an abrupt gunshot. Love, he thought, would find him in the shape of a gorgeous woman. Strong. Independent. Beautiful. Blonde. Probably with generous sized breasts and a great smile. She'd make him feel something other than lust for the first time in his life. He would settle down, ready for domestic life and a boring office job. He would marry her, have two kids, an ugly minivan, a dog, and a white picket fence. The safe, predictable life. 

Love came differently, though. Unexpectedly. Slowly. Love came to him in the form of annoyed screaming matched with honest brown eyes filled to the brim with mirth. It came to him in the form of late nights at the office, watching the sunrise in comfortable silence that didn't need to be filled. It came in the form of many afternoons by the pool and many late nights at the bar. It came in the form of horrible jokes and difficult fights. It came in video games and beer for breakfast and horrible puns. It came in Skype calls and distance and stress and longing. Love came to him in soft, quiet giggling and even softer curls, and Gavin has often wondered how hair could possibly be that soft. It came in rough, strong hands, capable of holding him, protecting him, hands that could make him feel secure and safe. Love came to him in the dark, in quiet whispered ' _I love you's_ ' while they made love so passionately they both saw stars. 

Gavin Free, a lad at the ripe age of 46 and three quarters, a ring around the 4th finger of his left hand, has come to believe that love is a funny thing, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! just a quick little thing. i have not written anything in a very long time, so please forgive any mistakes!


End file.
